To Ward off the Evil Spirits
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: My submision for the Masquerade Challenge. JJ and Reid are trying to make a jack-o-lantern, but Henry has other plans.


"JJ?" Spencer Reid called out as he opened the door to his and the blonde's home.

"In the kitchen already, Spence!" JJ's voice called out over the Halloween music playing.

After her reply, he put his keys down on the table and walked into the kitchen to find Henry and JJ sitting around the newspaper-clad table.

"'Pencer!" Henry squealed, jumping out of his seat to hug the gangly man in the doorway.

"Hey, buddy," Reid replied, squatting down to Henry's level and hugging the young boy. He picked him up and walked to JJ, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Spence," she said, smiling. "Henry was just picking out the design he wanted for his jack-o-lantern."  
>He smiled and turned his head to see the little boy in his arms. "Did you pick what you wanted to make?"<p>

"Mhm," Henry said, nodding his head enthusiastically.  
>"What did you decide on, baby boy?" Mommy asked him.<p>

"I don't tell, Mommy! It a surprise!"  
>"Okay," JJ said agreeing with just as much enthusiasm.<p>

"It gonna be scary, dough! It scare JACK!" JJ and Reid both chuckled, knowing Henry idolized the older boy.

"So, Henry's gonna make his own jack-o-lantern and we're going to make one together."  
>"All right," Spencer agreed with a nod and set the three-year-old back into his chair.<p>

He stood behind the blonde profiler as Henry grabbed the small carving utensil. Suddenly, he gasped and dropped it onto the table next to the large, orange pumpkin.

"What is it, Henry?" JJ asked, her expression a mixture of confusion and concern.  
>"I never show 'Pencer my Joker!"<p>

JJ opened her mouth in fake horror. "Oh, no! We have to show him!"  
>"Joker?" Spencer asked in confusion.<p>

"His Halloween costume. He finally picked one yesterday."  
>"Yeah, I show you, 'Pencer!"<p>

"You're going to be a court jester for Halloween?"  
>"Court Ester?" the little boy asked, once again jumping from his chair.<p>

"No, baby, Spencer said court jester, but you're not a court jester; you're going to be Joker from Batman. Spencer is just silly and doesn't know, 'cause he doesn't know how cool Batman is."

"'Pencer, Mommy said you silly!"  
>"I know," Reid replied. "But you know what? I think mommy's silly." He tickled JJ's side.<p>

"OKAY!" Henry yelled over JJ and Reid's laughter. "I go get my Joker and show 'Pencer!"  
>The couple stopped laughing and focused once again on the young boy in front of them.<p>

"Do you need help?" Mommy asked, but Henry was a big boy and could do it by himself, just like Jack.  
>"No, I do it by myself."<p>

"Okay, but if you need help, call for mommy or Spencer, all right?"  
>The little boy nodded and ran out of the room, in search of his costume.<p>

"So, Spence, what do you think we should do for our jack-o-lantern?"

"Did you know that the jack-o-lantern name originated from a story where a man trapped the devil?"  
>"Are you saying that we should make a devil on our pumpkin? 'Cause I was thinking a classic jack-o-lantern face. I'm not all that artistic, Reid," JJ replied with a smile.<p>

"What? No, I was just letting you know about the jack-o-lantern story," he began.  
>"So, classic jack-o-lantern face it is," JJ said picking up the carving utensil and carving a triangle for an eye.<p>

"What is that supposed to be?" Reid asked, scrutinizing the pumpkin as JJ carved another triangle eye.  
>"It's an eye," she stated.<p>

"Eyes aren't triangular."  
>"On a jack-o-lantern? Yes, yes they are."<p>

"The jack-o-lantern was originally carved out of turnips or rutabagas to ward off evil spirits in Ireland and the British Isles. They didn't have triangular eyes."

"Spence, this isn't Ireland or the British Isles, and we're not trying to ward off evil spirits. We're just trying to carve a pumpkin."

"But you're doing it wrong."  
>JJ raised a brow. "Oh, you think you can do better? Go ahead," she said, handing him the small carving knife.<p>

"Well, I can't now. It already has two triangular eyes."  
>"Turn it around and use the other side."<p>

"You can't have two faces on a jack-o-lantern."  
>"Yes you can."<p>

"No you can't. Traditional jack-o-lanterns only have one face to ward off the spirits. A two-faced jack-o-lantern with triangular eyes on one side won't ward off the spirits."

"Spence, I love you. I really do, but we're not trying to ward off evil spirits, so just carve the other side or help me with this one."

"Okay," he agreed, "Yours is the typical American jack-o-lantern face, so I guess we'll do yours."  
>"Thank you," she said pointedly, taking the carving knife back, but pausing before making another mark. "Henry's been upstairs for a while now," she said, her brow furrowed.<p>

"Maybe he's just having a hard time getting dressed."  
>"No, I told him to call us if he needed help. Henry!"<p>

He didn't answer. "Henry," JJ called again, turning the radio off.

He didn't answer again, and JJ was already walking out of the kitchen, Reid not that far behind.

"Henry William LaMontagne!" she called, ascending the stairs.  
>"Henry? Buddy?" Reid called as they reached his door. Again, he didn't reply.<p>

JJ pushed open his door, and the two entered the little boy's room. His clothes were in a heap on the floor next to his bed, but the little boy was nowhere to be found.

JJ began to full-out panic, as she searched around her baby's room. "Henry," she called as they left his room to search the house.

Walking down the hallway, JJ ran a hand through her hair. "Henry!" she called again, heading for her room.

"BOO!" the little boy screamed, clad in his purple and green costume, bursting through the hallway closet door.

JJ involuntary shrieked at the sudden movement in the relatively silent house. Reid took a step back and unconsciously reached for where his gun was usually held.

Realizing it was Henry, both immediately calmed.

"Henry!" JJ exclaimed, her hand over her heart. "You scared us!"  
>"I know. I scary Joker!" Was all JJ and Reid could make out over his laughter.<p>

JJ chuckled, her hammering heart finally slowing to a normal pace. "Yes, you are."  
>Reid laughed too. "How about we go finish those jack-o-lanterns, Henry? So when Jack comes over tomorrow you can show him, Uncle Aaron, and Aunt Emily."<p>

"Okay," Henry agreed, nodding. "Let's go do da Jackie-lanterns!"

The little boy slipped one of his hands into each of the two adults' and led them to the kitchen. JJ and Reid couldn't help but smile as the followed.


End file.
